The Many Adventures of Robin and Lucina
by Kylink
Summary: What happens when you take a deadpan princess with a father complex and an amnesiac tactician who can switch genders, and put them in a Brawl Tournament? I don't want to find out either!


Right now, in this very exact moment, all Lucina wanted to do was bury her face into a wall so no one could see her embarrassment. It was bad enough that she and her co-representative from Awakening were nearly expelled before the tournament even started because they attacked Captain Falcon, who they didn't know at the time was just trying to deliver an invitation for them to join the Smash Tournament (they apologized. He was cool about it. Chrom was still recovering. It was all good). But now as they were checking themselves in, Chrom was throwing a hissy fit with the two Hand Brothers over housing arrangements because Lucina and MALE Robin wound up as roommates. Now with his fatherly instincts taking over, Lucina and Robin could only stand off to the side and wallow in their mortification as Chrom was making a scene in front of everyone. Finally, Robin had enough.

"Well, Lucina," He said. "We could either stand here and watch Chrom use every expletive in the dictionary, or we could take a look around since I doubt we'll be getting our keys anytime soon."

Without bothering to wait for an answer, Robin walked off to go do some sightseeing. Lucina hesitated for a moment before deciding to follow him, mainly because she saw her father reach for his sword at that point. The outside of the Smash complex was amazingly vast and very beautiful. The gardens in the courtyard seemed to stretch out for miles, and acres of wide open fields and a thick forest surrounded the area. They had all sorts of recreational facilities: soccer goals, basketball courts, tennis courts, shuffle boarding (neither of them knew what that was, but it sounded fun), hopscotch, a swimming pool, a lake, a tiki bar, volleyball nets, and lots of other equipment that Lucina and Robin had no idea what they were for, but still took interest in all the same. The inside of the mansion was even more breath-taking, with the many rooms and lots of entertainment centers in each. Lucina was pretty sure it was bigger than her castle.

"This place is amazing." Lucina sighed in awe. "Who knew such a beautiful place could ever exist?"

"Yeah…" Robin answered, just as stupefied as she. The sound of high-pitched giggling instantly caught his attention. He whistled. "The women here aren't half-bad looking either…"

Lucina rolled her eyes when she followed his gaze to a group of females. Upon reading their name-tags (which they were required to keep on for the first day), she identified them as Palutena, Rosalina, and Peach.

"Down, boy." She teased him. "Yes, they are…mildly attractive…" Lucina trailed off when she saw a blonde-haired boy wandering throughout the mansion. She felt her breath leave her when their eyes met for a brief second. "The men here are quite the sight as well…"

Robin glanced the young man's name-tag, which read "Shulk." He merely shook his head as he scoffed. "I'd steer clear of that one, Lucina. Something tells me he's on _that _side of the fence."

"Oh, hush." Lucina lightly smacked him. "For now I think it's just important that we branch out a bit and make friends."

"If Chrom doesn't ruin it for us, that is."

"Oh yeah…" The young woman felt a bead of sweat drip off her face in exasperation. "We should probably go check to see how that's going…"

"Hopefully, he hasn't gotten us kicked out yet."

"Hopefully…"

The two quickly hurried back to where registration was being held. A feeling of dread rose up in their stomachs when they saw that Chrom was nowhere in sight, and the line continued to move as if nothing happened. Grumbling incoherently to themselves, they began searching high and low for him, but there was no sign of him to be seen anywhere. They were beginning to fear the worst when there suddenly came a loud voice behind them, startling them out of their wits.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over—AHH!"

Lucina and Robin, out of a moment of terror and self-defense, pulled out their swords and were aiming the sharp tips right at Chrom's chest. A few seconds passed before they realized that Chrom was only trying to get their attention and they relaxed their hands.

"Chrom, it is not tactically wise to sneak up on people with weapons." Robin chided him.

Chrom shrugged. "At least I didn't get stabbed. Anyways, the situation is settled and I have your room keys…unfortunately, you two are still sharing a room and I…am not allowed to stay here."

"What?!" Robin and Lucina shouted at the same time.

"Father, how did you manage to get yourself kicked out?"

"But I need you to help me with my final smash!"

"Just calm down!" Chrom shushed them. "Look. As it turns out, I wasn't going to stay here anyways. They're just going to summon me whenever you need me. Inconvenient, I know. Frankly, I'm not too happy about it either because now I can't keep an eye on you. It's not that I don't trust you guys…it's just that I don't trust you around EACH OTHER."

"Father, we won't be _that _much trouble." Lucina mumbled.

"Yeah, Chrom. We'll be on our best behavior so we won't get kicked out." Robin tried to reassure his friend.

"That's not really what I…oh, forget it." Chrom palmed his face. "Just don't make me a grandfather. I'm too young for that. Alright, I'll see you soon."

Lucina just stared wide-eyed at her father even as he handed off the room keys and returned to their own land. Did he really think THAT'S what they were going to do? The nerve of him to even think of such a thing...

"Lucina, are you alright?" Robin asked. "Your face is turning red."

"W-Wha-?" Lucina blinked as she realized she was starting to zone out. She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I'm just…SOOOO excited to be here."

"…Uh-huh, let's just go find something to do…whoa...no way…" The man's jaw dropped as he glanced downwards.

"What is it, Robin?"

"Lucina, look down! This is awesome!"

Lucina gasped when she saw what Robin was talking about. They had actual FEET! This was going to be the greatest time of their lives!

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist adding that last part. Expect random updates. <strong>


End file.
